La Historia de Draco y Hermione
by CMD
Summary: Dos enemigos sienten sentimientos de amor
1. Default Chapter

--esta bien pero creo que no será nada agradable

--deja pedir el auto para que lleguemos más rápido y de paso llamo a la policía para que empiecen a investigar lo que ha sucedido 

--Esta bien como tu digas, espero que esto no te cause problemas con tus padres

--Por eso no te preocupes, yo sé tomar mis decisiones

Cuando llego el automóvil subimos a el yo no sabia que pensar en esos momento lo único que podía pensar era en mis padres que ni siquiera había podido despedirme de ellos

En todo el camino a la casa pude notar que drago me veía de una manera tan especial que me hacia ruborizarme, pero se me hacia normal por la situación por la que estaba yo pasando

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, ya se encontraba la policía que drago había llamado, y los cadáveres los estaban llevando en una ambulancia a la delegación para ver cuanto tenia que habían muerto. 

Lo único que atine a hacer fue sentarme en la sala solo miraba la sangre derramada en la alfombra, drago hablaba con los oficiales para que investigaran lo que había pasado.

Después de un largo rato drago se sentó junto a mí

--no te preocupes hermayoni, ya le dije a mi mayordomo que se encargue de los arreglos de los funerales de tus padres y de la investigación 

--gracias drago, no se como pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi pero........

--pero que hermayoni

--no lo se, tu actitud me confunde, nunca te he simpatizado por que ahora me ayudas, y mas aun que estas encargando de todos los arreglos 

--quieres que te diga la verdad o que mienta

--preferiría la verdad

--bueno esta bien, yo se que jamás me has agradado pero no es por ti, sino por harry, me molesta que seas amiga de el y de ron

--además cuando te vi llorando cerca del rió, te veías tan triste, tan indefensa, que sentí una sensación que jamás había sentido antes por alguien. No sé que sea, pero solo sé que tengo la obligación de ayudarte el motivo ni yo mismo lo sé, o tal vez  
En esos momento me imagine la siguiente frase así que lo interrumpí

--pero que descortés soy te puede ofrecer un café

--si, claro espero que no sea una molestia, quieres que te ayude

--no permíteme un momento enseguida lo traigo.

Me dirigí a la cocina mas desconcertada que nunca, mi cabeza no daba para mas estaba muy confundida, mientras preparaba el café pensaba en lo que me había dicho y sentí mariposa en el estomago, pero en un poco de lucidez repare que no era el momento de pensar tonterías 

Lleve el café a la sala, pero algo extraño paso era la primera vez que veía a drago de otra manera

--aquí esta el café espero que sea de tu agrado

cuando le entregue la taza me tomo la mano y sentí un gran hormigueo en todo el cuerpo

--gracias

estuvimos largo rato platicando no se de que tantas cosas, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado y en uno de esos momentos se levanto para despedirse

--bueno hermayoni, me despido para que puedas descansar, mañana tendrás un largo día, el entierro será a las doce del día si te parece

--gracias drago, no sé de verdad como pagarte todo esto

--no te preocupes, solo quiero evitarte mas penalidades con esto ya es mas que suficiente y por cierto haces un café delicioso

--gracias, drago te veo mañana, tratare de descansar

--hasta mañana hermayoni

cuando se despidió me dio un beso en la mejilla, jamás pensé que haría algo así. 

Cuando marcho, me fui directo a mi habitación a desempacar mi maleta que no había podido hacerlo cuando abrí mi maleta, encontré los teléfonos de harry y de ron así que decidí llamarles

En casa de ron

-buenas noches señora habla hermayoni, se encuentra ron  
--no mi vida, ron salió esta en Suecia con su hermano

--y no tiene manera de localizarlo

--no la verdad no, haya no hay teléfonos pero si quieres puedo mandarle un telegrama

--no señora gracias, y cuando regresa

--supongo que dentro de un mes

--bueno señora gracias, voy a llamar a harry 

--no mi amor harry se fue de vacaciones a Inglaterra con giny mi hija, no sabes que ellos dos son novios

--que

--si, no te lo dijo ya tienen mas de seis meses que son novios, además es el novio oficial de giny

--no lo sabia, gracias señora 

--a harry si lo puedo localizar, si te urge mucho

--no señora, ya no me urge, solo dígales que les llame 

--que te pasa linda tienes algún problema, te oigo muy alterada

--no, no me sucede nada, solo quería ver si habían regresado con bien del colegio

--si los tres llegaron bien

--mil gracias, después les vuelvo a llamar.

Cuando colgué el teléfono sentí que todo el mundo se me venia a bajo, mis dos mejores amigos no podían acompañarme al funeral de mis padres, pero el saber que harry era el novio de giny, me había partido el corazón y mas si ya tenían tanto tiempo, por que nunca me dijo nada harry, por que jamás me hablo de ello a caso no éramos amigos, pero lo que mas me dolía es que yo estaba enamorada de harry, desde el momento en que lo había conocido, a pesar de querer ser solo su mejor amiga, me había enamorado de el. Pero el jamás lo había notado y entre sollozos y tristeza me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron el timbre de la puerta, eran ya las diez de la mañana, me había quedado vestida con la misma ropa con la que había llegado, aun somnolienta baje a abrir la puerta era draco

--draco, que haces tan temprano.  
--perdóname, pero pensé que te gustaría desayunar acompañada antes del funeral

--si gracias, pero aun no estoy lista 

--no te preocupes, yo te preparo el desayuno en lo que tu te das una ducha, por cierto no se si te moleste pero me tome el atrevimiento de que cuando nos vallamos, venga la servidumbre a limpiar tu casa

--pero draco, yo no tengo dinero para pagarte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi

--y acaso yo te estoy cobrando

--no pero siento que quedaría en deuda contigo, y me gustaría pagarte de algún modo

--bueno si eso quieres, con un día de campo el próximo sábado 

--mañana

--si es que no te sientes indispuesta 

pensé que no era apropiado ya que a mis padres apenas los iban a enterrar, pero recordé la platica de la noche anterior con la mama de ron, y acepte

--esta bien draco acepto salir contigo mañana

--gracias, pero sube que entre mas rápido nos vayamos será mejor

subí a bañarme y cambiarme cuando baje en la mesita de la cocina estaba preparado el desayuno

--gracias draco

--no tienes nada que agradecer, además tengo noticias de cómo murieron tus padres

--que les sucedió

--según el forense se asfixiaron con el humo de la chimenea

--y la sangre

-es que ya tenían mas de quince días que habían muerto por eso no permitieron que se velaran 

-entonces nadie los asesino fue un descuido

--si no recuerdas que los dos estaban en la sala  
--si ahora lo recuerdo, pero sabes será mejor irnos

--esta bien, mejor vamonos 

Salimos de la casa con gran nostalgia, y nos dirigimos al cementerio donde serian trasladados los ataúdes, de mis padres 

Al llegar encontramos muchísima gente y periodistas, al salir de la limusina, fuimos fotografiados pero no tome importancia ya que solo quería ver una vez mas a mis padres, entre lagrimas y sollozos transcurrió el funeral, la gente pasaba y me daba el pésame pero pocos fueron los que no se acercaron, una anciana muy amiga de mi madre me pidió que habláramos un instante, le pedí a drago que nos permitiera un momento

--dígame, en que puedo servirla 

--tengo esto para usted, su madre me lo dio un día, para cuando llegara este momento le hiciera entrega de el

--es un relicario

--era de tu abuela y cuando ella murió se lo dejo a tu madre y ella ahora te lo deja a ti, esto a pasado de generación en generación, pero ahora mi niña he visto que te has involucrado con la familia malfoid

--si draco me ayudo con los tramites del funeral y además es compañero de la escuela en la que estudio.

--ten cuidado mi niña esa familia no es buena y no me gustaría que te hicieran algún daño.

--no se preocupe y le agradezco de antemano lo que ha hecho por mi hoy tengo un gran recuerdo de mis padres ahora

--adiós, mi niña y cuídate mucho

--hasta pronto espero volver a verla 

al despedirme de la anciana, me dirigí con draco para pedirle que nos marcháramos

--podemos irnos drago 

--esta bien te dejo en tu casa

--sabes me gustaría irme caminando a mi casa, necesito pensar que voy a hacer a partir de hoy con mi vida.

--esta bien permíteme acompañarte.   
Él me ofreció su brazo y lo tome para irnos caminando junto, no sé por que motivo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

--otra vez muchas gracias draco, no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado a mi lado en estos momentos tan difíciles, no se como agradecerte, mil gracias de verdad. 

--ya te dije no te preocupes, solo recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita.

--si lo se, ten por seguro que ahí estaré.

Así nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa

--quieres pasar a tomar un café.

--no hermioni, será mejor que descanses has tenido unos días difíciles y necesitas descansar, mejor nos vemos mañana pasare por ti como a las diez

--te parece mejor a las once, estoy un poco cansada

--a las once esta perfecto, estaremos en el bosque así que lleva ropa cómoda

--así, lo hare no te preocupes, hasta mañana

se despidió nuevamente dándome un beso en la mejilla, al verlo partir, no quería que se fuera, me sentí tan sola cuando cerré la puerta, estaba ahí completamente sola.  
Recorrí cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegue a la mía, me recosté en mi cama pensaba en lo que draco me había pedido, no entendía por que el cambio tan repentino para conmigo después de haberme despreciado tanto, pero no podía negarme que siempre me había gustado era un joven muy atractivo, a mas de tres chicas les gustaba entre ellas giny, pero a quien yo amaba era a harry, pero como el ya salía con ella como su enamorada, y yo solo era su mejor amiga, decidí en esos momentos aceptar salir con drago, darme la oportunidad de que alguien mas se fijara en mi.

A la mañana siguiente después de haber desayunado y arreglar mi casa me puse un vestido beige con flores y unas sandalias cómodas y me recogí el cabello dejando caer unos cuantos por la parte de la nuca y unos enfrente me puse el relicario que me había dejado mi madre para que hiciera juego con la vestimenta. En esos momentos tocaron la puerta, abrí la puerta, era draco

--guau, te ves preciosa

--gracias, pero no es para tanto, nos podemos ir ya 

--si, te va a encantar el lugar es un paraíso

--lo conozco  
--no lo creo esta cerca de las cabañas de la hacienda donde vivo

--no esta muy lejos verdad

--no como a treinta minutos

fue todo lo que le pregunte lo único que atine a hacer fue estar admirando el paisaje era maravilloso y también para saber por donde iba, cuando llegamos jamás me había imaginado un lugar tan bello, la cascada era realmente hermosa, la pradera bellísima el rió, tan claro como un cristal, de verdad jamás había estado en un lugar tan bello, no tenia palabras para describir tanta belleza 

en esos momentos draco me tomo la mano

--te gusta 

--es realmente hermoso

--si a mi me gusta venir a meditar cuando estoy triste y tu puedes venir las veces que quieras 

--lo dices de verdad

--claro

Empecé a escuchar música, voltee y obviamente puso una grabadora con un vals maravilloso que jamás había yo escuchado.   
--quieres bailar

--con mucho gusto

Empezamos a bailar me sentía en las nubes, no se por que motivo me sentía tan a gusto con draco

--es hermoso este vals

--si a mi siempre me ha gustado, y me parece excelente que a ti también te guste.

En esos momento empezó a ser mucho viento y se me soltó el cabello

--te ves mejor con el pelo suelto

--tu lo crees

--no solo lo creo lo afirmo te ves hermosa

--eres un adulador

en esos momento termino la música

-gracias señorita es usted muy amable

--de nada mi finísimo caballero  
quiere tomar usted un refrigerio o prefiere seguir caminando

me gustaría caminar un poco mas, podemos dejar aquí las cosas

esta bien, vamos a caminar

Nos fuimos a caminar, cerca del arroyuelo íbamos por la orilla del río, cuando empecé a escuchar el ruido de una cascada

Es una cascada, ¿pregunte?

Si lo es, quieres verla

Si me encantaría, y el ultimo que llegue hace lo que el otro diga 

Y corrí ante el asombro de draco

No seas tramposa hermione, te adelantaste

Pero no lo escuche, solo quería llegar primero

Cuando nos detuvimos me quede maravillada

Es preciosa draco

Te parece

Si, no pensé que hubiera una vista tan maravillosa por aquí 

Si, se siente bien

Sabes, como yo llegue primero tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera

Pero hiciste trampa 

Eso no importa, yo llegue primero

Esta bien y que quieres que haga

Entra al agua

¿qué?, pero esta helada

no importa además, hace mucho calor. 

Esta bien, pero mejor me quito los zapatos

No eso seria trampa, es con todo y todo o quieres entrar en ropa interior 

No esta bien, como tu digas

Y sin mas ni mas, entro al agua, pobrecito estaba temblando de frío y yo estaba muerta de la risa y titiritando de frío me dijo

No le veo la gracia, como tu no te estas congelando

Ya no te enojes yo también voy a entrar

No esta helada

Y zas, que me meto al agua y efectivamente estaba helada

Esta muy fría 

Te lo dije, y empecé a arrojarle agua

Y el también, de pronto resbale y me fui hacia atrás, drago me ayudo

Gracias debí resbalar con una piedra

Debes de fijarte un poco podrías lastimarte

No, no pasa nada, por cierto ya puedes soltarme

Perdón es que no quería que volvieras a tropezar

Gracias, por estos momentos tan bellos

No termine de decir esto cuando me tomo por la cintura, y se acerco muy despacio y me beso, yo también correspondí a sus besos, necesitaba ser necesitada, por alguien aunque no fuera harry, pero ese beso me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago lo tome por el cuello y el me besaba con tanta pasión sentía que era un momento tan mágico, rodeados por toda esa belleza, la música del agua cayendo al arroyuelo, los pájaros trinaban, parecía que estaba en el paraíso, me abrazo acariciándome el pelo y susurrándome al oído   
Me gustas mucho hermione, quieres ser mi novia

Que lo suelto ya que sus palabras me desconcertaron

Será mejor que salgamos del agua si no, nos vamos a enfermar

Nos sentamos cerca del ojo de agua para seguir admirando la cascada, pero estábamos totalmente mojados así que nos recostamos para que el sol secara nuestras ropas

En que piensas hermione, te has quedado muy callada

No draco, en nada 

Estas segura,

Si, lo que pasa es que la ropa esta muy mojada, pero si seguimos recostados en el sol pronto se secara 

Tienes razón

Pero draco tenia razón pensaba en harry, en que me gustaría que fuera el y no draco el que estuviera en esos momentos conmigo.

Me acosté en el pasto, de pronto comencé a sentir gotas de agua en mi cara

Drago, va empezar a llover, mejor nos regresamos 

Tienes razón, pero estamos muy lejos de las cosas, aquí cerca están las cabañas, quieres que vallamos para aya

Si, pero vamos a correr

No creo que nos mojemos mas de lo que ya estamos, además están aquí muy cerca así podrás secarte

Corrimos como cincuenta metros y la cabaña estaba muy cerca

Ven pasa 

Es hermosa

Mira las regaderas están arriba, voy a prender la chimenea, sube para que te des un baño no te vaya a hacer daño la mojada

Pero es que no tengo ropa para cambiarme  
En la cómoda ahí batas, puedes usar la que quieras

Subí a ducharme, el agua estaba realmente exquisita hasta el espejo que se encontraba ahí empezó a empañarse, pero no podía cerrar la llave del agua caliente, cuando termine de bañarme me enrede el pelo en una toalla y me puse una bata azul con un bordado dorado con las iniciales D.M. me quedaba un poco grande. Y como mi ropa aun no se había secado decidi bajar a la sala

Mientras drago también se había bañado, y el si se había cambiado de ropa, era lógico estaba en su cabaña, y había encendido el fuego, sentado frente a la chimenea

Esta rico el calorcito

Si, ven siéntate para que te calientes

Me sentía un poco incomoda por que no traía ropa puesta, solo la bata

No aquí esto bien

Ven no te voy a comer  
Me fui acercando a draco, las manos me temblaban pero no sabia si era de frio o de los nervios de encontrarme a solas con el, en un lugar solitario solo con la chimenea todo parecia magico, eran momentos que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Me sente junto a el, su aroma era tan exitante 

Tienes frio hermione,no te molesta si te abrazo

No, no me molesta y si tengo frio

Nos recostamos en la colchoneta que habia pesto en el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos podia pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Y de Pronto?

Hermioni, quiero decirte algo........

Estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado, y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia y no temporal, sino todo el tiempo que sea y si algundia me aceptas seas mi esposa

Era realmente desconsertante todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo todo estaba pasando tan rapido, que no sabia que pensar, pero mi corazon pensaba en harry

No lo se,draco apenas hace unos dias me insultabas y ahora me amas

--Siempre te he amado 

--Prometeme que lo pensaras

No dije nada solo, me gire y lo bese con una ternura y pasion al mismo tiempo y no se porque una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla

Me sentia muy contenta pero triste por que al aceptar a draco, tendria problemas con harry y ron, pero que importaba ellos me hicieron sentir que no era relamente su amiga ya que harry no habia tenido el valor suficiente para decirme lo de giny

--Mire a draco, y le dije 

--si esta bien si quiero ser tu novia pero con la condicion de que cuando volvamos al colegio sigamos con nuestras respectivas vidas, si nos veremos alla pero no quiero que harry y ron se enteren por el momento

--me lo prometes

estabien princesa como tu quieras

Nos pusimos a platicar de todas nuestras diferencias hasta entrada la noche, no supe en que momento me quede dormida  
Al dia siguiente cuando me desperte draco, no estaba me desconcerte al ver que no estaba en mi casa.

--Buenos dias hermione, amaneciste bien

Que paso anoche?

te quedaste dormida y como te vi tan cansada no quise despertarte

ven el desayuno esta listo

si pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa, solo traigo la bata que me prestaste

Ha por eso no te preocupes mande a doby que te trajera una muda de ropa de tu casa, espero que no te moleste

No esta bien, sabes quiero ir a mi casa

pero si nadie te espera aya, y estaras sola, por que no te quedas aqui conmigo y cuando terminemos de desayunar, podemos ir a montar a cabayo, bueno si te parece

Sabes tienes razon no tengo ya a quien darle cuentas sabes solo quiero mandar una lechuza a dombuldor (espero que asi se escriba) para contarle lo sucedido y ver como va a quedar mi situacion en el colegio

esta bien sube a cambiarte en lo que biene lalechuza


	2. capitulo 2

Querido profesor Dumbledor:

Solo quiero comunicarle que tal vez este año no vaya a Hogwart, desgraciadamente mis padres han muerto y estoy completamete sola, y no tengo mucho dinero para cubrir mis gastos en el colegio y no tengo mas remedio que dejar de asistir ya que no encuentro otra solucion.

Me gustaria platicar con usted ya que es la unica persona que podria comprenderme y ayudarme espero recibir una pronta respuesta de usted.

Y muchas gracias por atendermi llamado

Con mucho cariño

Hermione Granger

Despues de enviar la lechuza sali con malfoy a montar a caballo,

Despues de un rato paramos en una llanura, malfoy dio un chisquido y aparecio dobby el elfo domestico con un gran almuerzo y despues desaparecio nuevamente

Draco y yo nos pusimos a hablar de los problemas e insultos que nos habiamos dicho y decidimos perdonarnos uno al otro y empezar desde cero, pero ya como una nueva pareja

--Dicho esto malfoy se quito un anillo que traia puesto y me lo dio en el estaba gravado el signo de slithering una serpiente

--Hermione quiero que lo lleves siempre para que me estes recordando.

Pero como no me quedo lo puse en la cadena que tenia y lo meti dentro de mi ropa

--Gracias Draco, lo llevere simpre que estemos juntos

Poco despues partimos de regreso

--Sabes Draco tengo que regresar a mi casa no he ordenado nada y tengo muchas cosas pendientes.

--Esta bien Hermione, te llevare a tu casa, estoy dispuesto a complacerte en todos tus caprichos y recuerda que puedes pedirme todo lo que necesites

--Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho por mi 

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña ya nos esperaba el automovil, que me llevaria de nuevo a mi hogar, un hogar que ahora estaria vacio  
En el transcurso del camino me dormi recargandome en el hombro de Draco.

--llegamos hermione, Sera mejor que entres

--Gustas pasar

--No gracias, mejor puedo pasar por ti para ir a la opera o a tomar un cafe, donde tu quieras.

Si draco, pasa en la tarde tengo varias cosas que hacer por la mañana 

Al marcharse Draco me dio un beso, tan tierno y dulce, no queria que se fuera no queria quedarme sola.

Al cerrar la puerta me quede en la soledad de mi casa, ahora no habia nadie, mas que yo y los recuerdos de mis padres

En esos momentos escuche un sonido bastante conocido para mi, era una lecheza con un sobre, al dejarlo caer, la lechuza no se fue, se quedo supongo que esperando la respuesta.......

--Sabes me gustaria

quedarme sola le dije a la lechuza, pero no se movio se quedo en la ventana.

Esta bien como quieras

La carta era de suma urgencia de Hogwart, El profesor Dumbledor habia contestado a mi llamado  
Querida Hermione:

Lamento mucho lo sucedido con tus padres, siento que ahora que estas sola no tiene caso que te quedes en tu casa. 

Por otra parte no te preocupes por el colegio, podremos ayudarte para que puedas seguir estudiando, la profesora macgonagal, tiene una casa serca del colegio, y podras quedarte aqui, pero me gustaria que bieneras para que podamos hablar de tu situacion, en cuanto mas rapido vengas sera mejor para ti.

Enviame la respuesta si piensas venir en algun tiempo o de igual modo en el sobre biene un boleto para el tren si envias la respuesta con la lechuza entendere que vendra antes del inicio del colegio ...  
Me alegro mucho la noticia, pero ahora tenia otro problema si me hiba a ver a Dumbledor, tendria que avisarle a malfoy, no podia irme sin decirle pero necesitaba pensarlo detenidamente.

Despues de meditarlo decidi ir dos semanas antes del incio de clases para pasar el verano con malfoy, necesitaba distraerme, y era mejor con compañia y no sola, ademas no tenia a mis mejores amigos con migo segun me hiban a escribir y no lo habian hecho ni siquiera para ver como habia llegado a mi casa

Entonces escribi la respuesta a Dumbledor   
Querido profesor Dumbledor:

Agradesco mucho su comprension, para conmigo, y me da mucho gusto que la profesora macgonagal, me ofresca su casa, pero le informo que ire a Hogwart dos semanas antes del inicio de clases, si a usted le parece.

Tambien quiero comentarle que ahora estoy saliendo con un estudiante de la casa de Slithering,espero que no me lo vaya a tomar a mal.

Se trata de Draco Malfoy, es un chico agradable despues de todo y es muy cariñoso conmigo a cambiado tanto en tampoco tiempo, que me gusta estar con el.

Esperando que me entienda y tenga su aprovacion, ya que para mi es usted como un padre.

Mil gracias nuevamente.

Hermione Granyer.

Le di la carta a la lechuza y se marcho ....

Vi alejarse a la lechuza, senti envidia por que era libre podia ir y venir a su antojo algo que yo no podia, por que aunque mis padres ya no estaban tendria que darme mi lugar solo que ahora no tenia a quien recurrir

Subi a mi habitación y me encontre que estaba lleno de flores, y una tarjeta

Hola princesa como estas?, te gusto la sorpres? 

Espero que si. es una manera de decir

TE AMO

Draco Malfoy

P.D. Pasare mañana por ti  
En otro lado Malfoy regresaba a su casa pera enfrentarse a su padre por no haber llegado a su casa

--Buenas noches''' dijo lucius malfoy 

--Buenas noches padre ya he llegado

--Donde has estado?

--En la cabaña y paseando a caballo

--Si ya me lo dijo dobby

--Asi y que mas te dijo

--Que estas saliendo con una chica

--Y puedo saber quien es? 

--Sera una sorpresa deja defirme bien con ella si es serio o solo un pasatiempo

--Como es tu costumbre va a ser para pasar el rato, por eso no me preocupo

--Padre puedo retirarme

Si puedes hacerlo hasta mañana

Draco se dirigio a su habitación pensando

Si supieras que es Granger, con la que estoy saliendo, y que la amo en verdad, y que pienso casarme con ella, no se de que seria capaz....

Saco una pequeña fotografia, debajo de su colchon

Mi amada Hermione, sabes soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, estas conmigo, solo conmigo y hare hasta lo imposible para que siempre sea asi, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todos aun a mi padres o a mis eternos rivales Potter y Ron

Felices sueños amor mio, espero que estes pensando en mi

Dobby

--Digame señor

Dejaste lo que te dije en la habitacion de Hermione

--Si señor como usted ordeno

Bien ahora necesito que mañana le lleves este vestido con este collar y le digas que pasare por ella como a las 8:00 pm., para llevarla a la opera

--Esta bien señor, decia dobby con la cabeza agachada y escucho

Gracias dobby, no se te olvide hacerlo

Dobby no daba credito a lo que habia escuchado, el amo le habia dado las gracias y por primera vez no lo habia maltratado  
Dobby se apresuro feliz a llevar el encargo de malfoy

Mientras el pensabe en Hermione, ella en su casa y de repenste

Buenas noches srita. Granger

Hermione pego un grito que se pudo oir hasta la casa de los vecinos

Dobby eres un tonto me has asustado

Perdoneme señorita, pero el amo draco le ha enviado esto por que pasara por usted hasta mañana a las 8:00 pm,

Pero quedamos que pasaria por la tarde y esos paquetes

Es que me dijo que la va a llevar a la opera y le envia este vestido y este collar para que los lusca

Gracias dobby, pero por que si dijo que lo trajeras mañana has venido hoy

Es que estoy muy contento, por que gracias a usted el amo no me ha maltratado esta muy cambiado desde que ha salido con usted, el es bueno pero su familia lo ha orillado a hacerse malo, pero ahora gracias a usted se ha vuelto nuevamente amable

Antes era muy malo dobby

Si pero por que su padre lo ha obligado, pero mejor que usted se de cuenta como es y no por lo que yo pueda decirle, adios señorita

Al día siguiente Hermione siguio con su vida rutinaria solo que ahora sola. 

Pensaba en los momentos que habia pasado ultimamente con Draco, ya que habian sido maravillos y el a su vez habia logrado hasta ese momento que ella no pensara en potter y weasly.

Cuando paso a recogerla hermione se veia realmente espectacular y hermosa 

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta.....  
--Hermione te vez bellizima no tengo palabras para describirte cada vez me dajas mas impresionado

--Gracias eres un adulador

--Bien vamos espero que te guste la opera.

--Si un poco,pero ir contigo es lo mejor que puede pasar

--De verdad?

--Acaso crees que te miento?

--NO

Malfoy beso muy apasionadamente a Hermione y despues se marcharon a la opera, pasaron ahi mas de dos horas, Hermione esta tan impresionada ya que la opera era bellizima 

Como estaban en el balcon principal todo el mundo la mirava a ella ya que malfoy no acostumbraba ir a la opera solamente con sus padres y esta vez hiba con una bellisima chica.

Al terminar la opera se dirigeron a la casa de Hermione.

En el camino venian en el automovil, besandose y cubriendose de caricias, tiernas, dulces y respetuosas por que lo ultimo que malfoy queria era ofenderla o hacerla pensar que se queria aprovechar de ella.


	3. capitulo 3

Al llegar a su casa dobby ya les habia preparado una cena con velas y champange   
Hermione estaba maravillada con todo lo que malfoy hacia por ella 

Sentia por primera vez cariño por aquel que la trataba como un angel

Empezaba a enamorarse de el  
Asi paso todas las vacaciones saliendo a la opera, al cine, a cabalgar, hacian fogatas en la cabaña, siempre respetandola y haciendola sentir lo mejor posible

Malfoy habia logrado que se olvidara de Harry y Ron, ya que ella solo queria estar con el, se habia ganado su corazon y su alma.

--Malfoy te amo, no me gusta separarme de ti.

--Tambien yo te amo Hermione

Faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases y a Hermione se le habia olvidado completamente escribirle a Dumbledor  
Estaban fuera de la casa de Hermione disfrutando de un helado, cuando llego una lechuza con una carta y la dejo caer

--Es de Dumbledor, respondio Hermione 

--Que necesita, pregunto malfoy  
Queria Hermione:

Te estoy esperando, te envio el boleto para mañana a las 12:00 pm., habdry ira por ti el te esperara en el ande 9 3/4, para que vengas a Hogwart.

Te doy tiempo para que te despidas de Malfoy, despues de todo hacen una excelente pareja, y se volvera a ver en una semana

Albus Dumbledor

--Malfoy mañana tengo que irme a hogwart, para hablar con Dumbledor

--Por que?

--Pues por que no tengo dinero suficiente para seguir estudiando y la verdad no quiero ser encajosa contigo asi que Dumbledor tiene una oferta que hacerme para seguir en la escuela y no perder mi preparación, espero que no me lo tomes a mal pero ahi cosas que debo hacer yo misma  
--Entiendo o sea que solo temenos toda la tarde de hoy para despidirnos y dejar de vernos una semana

--Asies mi amor mañana tengo que ver a habdry en el anden

--Esta bien que te gustaria hacer

--Me gustaria ir a la opera nuevamente

--Bien entonces tenemos que comprarte un nuevo vestido

--Pero tengo el otro que me diste 

--Si pero ya lo llevaste y me gustaria comprarte otro concedeme ese capricho

--Bueno pero tendremos que regresar temprano

En la noche paso por ti.  
Al llegar la noche Hermione lucia un vestido en seda roja con unas zapatillas del mismo color el relicario que le habia dado la amiga de su madre, el pelo recogido un peinado que le resaltaba su blanco y delgado cuello 

--Malfoy no podia creer que andubiera con una chica tan espectacularmente bella

--Mi amor me has dejado perplejo 

Mejor nos vamos si no llegaremos tarde

Se fueron a la opera, Hermione seguia maravillada se sentia en un cuento de hadas queria que las horas fueran eternar para seguir disfrutando de su amor con malfoy

Al salir de la opera en vez de irse esta vez a la casa de Hermione se dirigeron a la cabaña

--Que hacemos aqui? pregunto Hermione

--Nada solo vamos a cenar 

Malfoy habia roto una de las reglas mas importante entre los magos

Habia usado magia para encantar la cabaña y pareciera un campo en primavera el piso eran petalos de rosas el techo encantado para que apareciera la luna llena una mesa con velas y champange era la locura

--Draco esto es maravilloso y esa musica que se escucha es realmente hermosa, pero tenemos prohibido usar magia en el mundo muggle

No importa con tal de darte una despedida digna de mi futura esposa

--Por favor malfoy no bromees

--No, no estoy bromeando

Saco un anillo de compromiso con el escudo malfoy, y se lo dio

--Es de compromiso ahora eres mi novia oficialmente y no podras quitartelo 

--Gracias mi amor no se que decir

--Solo si bailas conmigo

Empesaron a bailar, despues cenaron, bebiero champange, brindaron el uno por el otro lo maravilloso que habia sido ese tiempo juntos

Siguieron bailando malfoy empezo a besar a Hermione apasionadamento y ella correspondia a esos besos y caricias, sentian como corria la sangre por sus cuerpos el estremecimiento uno del otro.

La llama se habia encendido........

Poco a poco se fueron recostando en la alfombra de rosas que cubria el suelo

No podian detenerse hasta que?

Sera mejor que me vaya Hermione no quiero hacerte daño

--Pero por que, por que dices que no quieres hacerme daño

--No podemos continuar si quiero estar contigo pero pensaras que quiero aprovecharme de la situacion

--No seas tanto, es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que yo tambien quiero estar contigo, me haces estremecer quiero ser tuya esta noche, quiero que seas el primero y el unico hombre de mi vida

No quiero que te sientas presionada

NO, solo quiero estar contigo  
Se entregaron uno al otro,

Malfoy estaba feliz al igual que Hermione, ambos sabian que eran el uno para el otro

Y abrazados se quedaron durmiendo juntos, pero como el tiempo continua al dia siguiente Draco acompaño a Hermione al anden para tomar el tren

--Gracias mi amor fue una noche maravilloso TE AMO, pero tengo que irme nos veremos en una semana, solo recuerda tu promesa

Se despidieron con un largo beso, habdry veia con reselo a malfoy, cuando se acerco 

--Hola mi Hermione, lista para irnos

--Hola habdry, si ya estoy lista para marcharnos

--Hola malfoy

--Hola habdry

Bien vamos el tren esta por partir

Hermione subio al tren quedandose en la puerta para despedirce, asta pronto amor te vere en hogwarts, aya te espero y recuerda nadie debe de saber lo nuestro

Gritando con el tren en marcha, TE AMO DRACO MALFOY

Y Malfoy desde el anden

--TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER

y asi la vio partir........

Malfoy se marcho rumbo a su casa, mientras Hermione platicaba todo su romance con Habdry, todo excepto la noche anterior donde se habia entregado a Malfoy.

--Que piensas de lo que te he contado Habdry?

--Y realmente eres feliz Hermione

--Si

--Y Harry

La pregunta la impacto por un instante, ya que no habia pensado en el durante todo el tiempo que estubo con Malfoy

--Debe de estar feliz con Giny Weasley

--Con quien?

--Con Giny, a casa no sabias que son novios formales,y han salido de viaje juntos 

--No y por que no me lo habias dicho

--Por que yo me entere el mismo dia que encontre muertos a mis padres

Pero la verdad ahora no quiero saber nada de el, ni de Ron jamas tuvieron la antencion de escribirme yo sin embargo fue lo primero que hice antes de andar con Draco, pero esta bien seguiremos siendo amigos, no con la misma confianza por que, por lo que veo ellos no la tubieron conmigo ya que llevan saliendo juntos desde lo de la camara, cuando se la llevaron

y jamas me dijo nada soy su amiga y ron ya lo sabia y tampoco lo dijo

Pero la verdad no quiero saber ahora nada de ellos, solo quiero llegar a Hogwarts

Habdry no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, esa era Hermione la niña dulce y tierna que el conocia, en esos momentos la desconocia totalmente

Si ella habia cambiado, ahora tenia las ideas de Malfoy, pero en el fondo seguia extrañando a sus amigos, estaba dolida por el secreto

Llegaro a Hogwarts, pasadas las 6 de la tarde, y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Dumbledor, Habdry llevo las cosas de Hermione a su Habitacion

Mientras tanto el la Oficina de Dumbledor se encontraba tambien la Profesora Macgonagal,   
Buenas tarde profesores ya estoy aqui

Buenas tardes srita. Granger respondieron los profesores

--Estamos enterados de todo lo que le ha acontecido en estos ultimos meses, y por su situacion y las buenas calificaciones que ha tenido usted durante este tiempo y el aprecio que le tiene la profesora Macgonagal, hemos desidido que usted siga estudiando aqui en Hogwarts, despues le tocara a usted ayudad a otra gente

--Respecto a su relacion con Draco Malfoy

Hermione sintio que todos los colores se le venian a la cara

--Sera mejor que la mantenga oculta por un tiempo, ya que como usted es la mejor amiga de Weasly y Potter y no se llevan bien con Malfoy, podria pasar alguna desgracia y usted preparelos para darles la noticia

Comento el profesor Dumbledor, pero al escuchara esto la profesora Macgonagal dio una mirada de desaprobacion por su relacion con Malfoy

--Esta bien profesor Dumbledor, prometo ser lo mas discreta posible, para que no suceda nada en el colegio

--Se lo agradesco Srita. Granger y deje marle el pesame por la perdida de sus padres, sabe que siempre podra contar conmigo y la profesora Macgonagal para lo que necesites y le recomiendo cuidarse mucha para que Lucius Malfoy no se entere de su relacion con su hijo

Hermione sintio un valde de agua fria al escuchar el nombre de Lucios, nunca habia pensado en el

Puedo retirarme 

Si, pero la profesora quiere hablar con usted en privado, sera mejor que vayan a su habitacion

Las dos salieron y de dirigeron a la sala de griffindor, una vez ahi la profesora comenzo a platicar con Hermione ya que le tenia cierto cariño 

--Hermione por que aceptaste andar con Draco Malfoy

--Vera profesora

--Dime Minerva cuando estemos sola, asi habra mas confianza

--Esta bien, despues de la muerte de mis padres

Busque a Harry y a Ron pero se habian ido de viaje, me senti tan desesperada estaba sola, que sali corriendo de mi casa, no se por cuanto tiempo corri cuando me quede quiera Malfoy estaba de tras de mi

Segui platicandole todo lo que habia hecho por mi en esos dias

--Hasta que llegue a la parte de que estabamos tomando el helado y llego la lechuza

--y que hiciste el ultimo dia antes de tomar el tren?, prefunto Minerva

Hermione se volvio a poner colorada no sabia si decirle lo que habia pasado entre ella y Draco

--Es que?

Si me quieres contar esta bien si no respeto tu descicion

--Esta bien, titubeo Hermione

--Es que ese dia ........... ese dia.....

--Me entrege a Malfoy 

--Queeeeeee?

Se levanto sobresaltada Macgonagal 

--Por Dios Hermione, por que has hecho eso

--Le amo minerva, dijiste que podia confiar en ti, y lo amo de verdad y el a mi

--Sabes todo lo que puede acarrear tu situacion con el, y no solo por lo que el pueda decidir es su padre no te has puesto a pensar en eso

--La verdad no

--Y no me importa, lo amo y es eso lo que se  
--Pero no aprueba mi relacion con el verdad?

--NO, pero si tu le amas y el te ama a ti, no importa, no lo apruebo pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites pero si quieres seguir con el yo no puedo hacer nada mas que verte feliz y si el es tu felicidad, cuenta con mi apoyo 

Hermione abrazo fuertemente a Minerva

--Gracias prof....minerva, se que usted me entenderia ahora falta decirselos a los chicos pero no se cuando lo hare, no se como reaccione, cuando los vuelva a ver

Hermione se dedico a ayudar a la profesora Macgonagal a arreglar la biblioteca en la semana que estubo ahi.

Mientras tanto Malfoy la extrañaba y le escribia versos algo que nunca habia hecho.

QUICIERA PODERTE DECIR MIL COSAS, MI CORAZON LASGRITA PERO MIS MANOS NO SABEN COMO DECIRTELAS, SOLO SIENTE LA ANGUSTIA DE NO PODER INTERPRETAR LO QUE CON ANSIAS LOCAS QUICIERA DEMOSTRARTE Y A PESAR DE TODO "" TE AMO "", CON CUANTAS Y CUANTAS PALABRAS TE LO PUEO DECIR, PERO AL ESTAR TAN LEJOS ME HACE DECIRTELO DE ESTA MANERA.........


	4. capitulo 4

CUANDO SIENTAS EL VIENTO QUE TOCA TU CARA  
CUANDO EL FRIO ESTREMESCA TU CUERPO   
CUANDO EL DIA SEA NOCHE Y LA LUNA SEA SOL  
CUANDO MIRES AL CIELO VERAS UNOS OJOS QUE A LO LEJOS TE CONTEMPLAN, UNOS BRAZOS QUE EN FORMA DE VIENTO TE ACARICIAN,

UNAS LAGRIMAS EN FORMA DE LLUVIA QUE TE LLORAN, Y UN AMOR EN FORMA DE SOL QUE ILUMINA TU CAMINO, CUANDO SIENTAS TODO ESTO SABRAS QUE MI MENTE, MI ALMA, MI CUERPO Y MI CORAZON ESTAN JUNTO A TI ...........

CUANDO EL UNIVERSO TE ENVUELVA EN ESE MOMENTO TU ESTARAS JUNTO A MI.

TE AMO HERMIONE

DRACO MALFOY,

Nos veremos mañana ansio verte y amarte nuevamente, te he extrañado como a nadien en el mundo

Malfoy envio su carta a Hermione la cual lo recibio con mucha alegria, se sentia feliz que su amado le escribiera.

Hermione esperaba impaciente en Hogwarts, ansiaba tanto ver a malfoi y despues de haberle escrito algo tan bello.

Pero al ver el sello de la carta recordo lo que Macgonagal le habia dicho "LUCIUS MALFOY", como lo tomaria su padre si se enterara, que les pasaria, tal vez su relacion era un error pero...........

Penso Hermione en voz alta

Pero amo a Draco, he sido suya, no me importa lo que diga su padre o lo que piense de mi se que me ama y es lo unico que cuenta  
Malfoy por su parte se encontraba en en anden 9 3/4, impaciente por marcharse a Hogwarts, a lo lejos vio dos siluetas conocidas, eran Potter y Weasley pero no les tomo importancia, el sigui pensando en el viaje, ni siquiera los molesto simplemente los vio pasar

Viste Harry era Malfoy, comento Ron

Si ya lo vi, pero ahora ni siquiera se ha molestado por vernos, el año anterior asta parecia que nos buscaba para molestarnos, oye por cierto no he visto a Hermione

Yo tampoco respondi Ron,

Me dijo mi madre que hablo de madrugada un dia despues de que me fui con mi hermano y tu con Giny

Le habra pasado algo

No lo creo respondia Ron

Nos lo hubiera dicho

Oye Ron tu le has dicho algo a Hermione de lo mio con tu hermana

No, y me siento mal por ella, cuando le piensas decir

No lo se, ademas no me he atrevido a escribirle y tu le has escrito

No tampoco debe de estar molesta, pero ya sabes como contentarla, ademas no dura mucho tiempo enojada con nosotros, no es su estilo

--Pero lo que ellos no sabian, era que efectivamente ya sabia lo de Giny y Harry y que estaba realmente molesta con ellos

Subieron al tren, y este se puso en marcha, una vez en su compartimentos Harry seguia intrigado, donde estaba Hermione?

--Ron estoy preocupado Hermione no tomo el tren

--Debe de estar en otro compartimento, debe de estar molesta por que no le escribimos

--Tal vez tengas razon ya la veremos en Hogwarts

En su compartimento Malfoy veia el paisaje esperando llegar cuanto antes, para ver a su amada Hermione, pensaba en ella cuando llegaron Crab y Goyl

Hola Draco como te ha ido, dijo Crab

Bien chicos y a ustedes que tal les ha pintado las vacaciones

Crab y Goyl, se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro, regularmente el no era tan amable era mas bien agresivo

Todos se iban platicando lo que habian hecho en las vacaciones, draco mejor se durmio para que el viaje le fuera mas corto

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Draco bajo corriendo del tren y vio a Habdry, se hacerco a el ante el asombro de Harry y de Ron pero no escucharon lo que le pregunto 

--Hola Habdry, donde esta Hermione?

--En la escuela, bueno en la biblioteca, pero debes de ser mas prudente, tu nunca me hablas sera mejor que controles tus impulso, todos te miran 

Efectivamente esa accion hizo que todos los vieran, pero Malfoy no podia evitar querer saber donde se encntraba Hermione

Vez Harry Malfoy esta muy extraño desde cuando le habla a Habdry, comento Ron 

--Tienes Razon algo muy raro esta sucediendo, pero lo vamos a averiguar, preguntemosle a Habdry si a visto a Hermione

Los dos se acercaron a Habdry

--Hola, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

--Hola Harry, hola Ron como han crecido

--Habdry has visto a Hermione

--No, no la he visto

--Esto esta muy extraño, es posible que este año no vaya a venir 

--No creo respondio Habdry  
Cuando llegaron al colegio, Hermione ya estaba sentada el la mesa de Griffindor, volteava hacia la puerta para ver a su amado y como Draco ya se habia adelantado entro primero que Harry y que Ron

Una sonrisa dibujo el Rostro de ambos Malfoy mando un beso a Hermione de modo de que nadie lo noto, nadie excepto Dumbledor y Macgonagal

Hermione agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada

Pero estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente

Todos los alumnos empezaron a llegar y se fueron sentando en sus casas Dumbledor llamo a Hermione a subir al estrado ella obedecio y se sento junto a un costado de madam Pompry

Casi todos los alumnos habian llegado ya, Hermione veia de reojo a Malfoy el se sonrojaba pero no podian evitarlo, Macgonagal se dio cuenta y le mando una mirada de desacuerdo a Hermione y ella comprendio

Cuando llegaron Harry, Ron y Giny, se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione en la mesa de los profesores......

Que pasara Harry pregunto Ron

No lo se, por que Hermione esta con los profesores, esto esta cada vez mas raro

El profesor Dumbledor pido silencio

Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts, empesaremos con la seleccion de los nuevos alumnos pero antes quiero hacer un anuncio...........


	5. capitulo 5

Antes que nada quiero que todos guarden un minuto de silencio por la muerte de los padres de su compañera Hermione Granger.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por el anuncio, Harry y Ron se sintieron tan miserables en ese momento,como era posible que mientras su amiga sufria terriblemente la perdida de sus padres ellos se estaban paseando divertidamente en otros paises

En ese momento Ron le dijo a Harry en voz muy baja y con la cabeza agachada

--Ahora entiendo por que hablo ese dia con mi madre, tan de madrugada, sus padres habian muerto y nos necesitaba

--Si pero por que no le dijo a tu madre

--No lo se, ahora entiendo por que no la encotramos en el tren

Hermione vio a Harry y a Ron sintio mucho coraje y alegria al mismo tiempo, ya no sentia la necesidad de mirarle, su corazon pertenecia a Malfoy, ahora que veia a Harry y a Malfoy al mismo tiempo estaba totalmente segura que habia olvidado a Harry y no le interesaba mas que como un hermano 

Malfoy pensaba al mismo tiempo,

Por primera vez te he ganado potter ahora ella es mia, solamente mia, ahora no me importa ser mejor que tu, tengo algo que tu nunca podras tener SU AMOR

Dumbledor interrumpio sus pensamientos con otro anuncio

Muchas gracias jovenes por el respeto mostrado, ademas quiero informarles que a partir de hoy la Srita. Granger sera la nueva encargada de la biblioteca, despues de clases los lunes y los dias miercoles asi que si tienen alguna duda de donde localizar algun libro o posion se pueden dirigir a ella en los dias mencionados

Ahora comensemos con la seleccion de casas.

Hermoine permanecion junto con los maestros toda la seleccion de casas, cuando hubo terminado Dumbledor le dijo que si queria ir a su casa, podria hacerlo

--Gracias profesor, Hermione bajo del estrado atrayendo la mirada de todos

--Good y los demas la felicitaron y tambien le dieron el pesame, no sabia si sentarse con potter y Weasley

Malfoy la miraba como hacentando que se fuera con ellos todo tenia que seguir como si no pasara nada   
Hermione se hacerco a Harry y a Ron, saludandolos con su respectivo beso a cada uno en la mejilla, les ofrecio una risa casi forsada

--Hola chicos como han estado

Harry y Ron no sabian que decir estaban tan apenados por que no habian podido estar con su amiga en los momentos mas dificiles y el moño negro en su tunica se los recordaba a cada instante

--Oigan los estoy saludando y ustedes como si les hubieran cortado la lengua

El primero en hablar fue Harry

--Lo sentimos mucho Hermione 

Que es lo que sientes Harry, dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y enfadada

--Lo de tus padres

--Y que es lo que tu sabes de eso, no estubiste ahi, pero sabes no quiero hablar con ustedes de lo que paso, mejor cuentenme como les fue en sus vacaciones

Estaban confundidos con la actitud de Hermione, pero era logico pensaba Harry, Ron estaba perdido ese no sabia ni como se llamaba en ese momento  
Hermione estaba comportandose normal como si no hubiera pasado nada, eso los desconcertaba aun mas 

Antes de que terminaran de cenar entro una lechuza dejando una carta en las manos de Hermione, era de Malfoy

Hermione la vio y no tenia remitente, pero su corazon le decia por que ella lo miro en la confucion de Harry y de Ron, el acento con la cabeza confirmandole que era el quien se la enviaba

--No la vas a abrir dijo Ron

--NO

--No sabes de quien es, pregunto Harry

--No y no me interesa saberlo, respondio Hermione un poco irritada

Era lo mas extraño que habian visto hasta ese momento, no sabian todo lo que esa carta representaba y todo lo que les sucederia en el transcurso del año escolar, solo sabian que algo habia sucedido con Hermione ese verano, pero era para bien o era para mal, quien podria saberlo.......

Cuando regresaron a sus respectivas casas Hermione se retrazo un poco para leer la carta

Hola mi amor, como estas te he extrañado muchisimo solo he pensado en ti, esta carta le escribi antes de llegar no podia esperar a que supieras lo mucho que te amo y lo tanto que he pensado en ti, espero que tu tambien sigas pensando en mi

Es bueno volver a verte, estas mas linda y bella que nunca, como lo dije antes, no encuentro palabras para expresarte lo mucho que te amo 

Siempre tuyo

Draco Malfoy

Te vere en la biblioteca a la media noche .......

Mientras Harry y Malfoy comentaban lo linda que se habia puesto Hermione, pero lo extraño que se comportaba

..No lo se Harry algo le pasa a Hermione aparte de lo de sus padres, no se tal vez este saliendo con alguien

--No lo creo, respondio Harry, ya no lo hubiera dicho

--Igual que tu le dijiste que andas con Giny 

--Eso es otra cosa  
No Harry es lo mismo nosotros tampoco le contamos nada, y es logico que ella tampoco quiera decirnos nada 

--Esta bien trataremos de aclarar las cosas con ella y pedirle una disculpa en verdad me siento mal por no haber estado con ella cuando mas nos necesitaba

--Si Harry yo tambien me siento igual ahora entiendo, pero por que no nos dijo nada, tal vez no estaba pensando con cordura, pero nosotros tuvimos la delicadesa de mandarle alguna carta yo se que nos hubiera contestado

En eso estaban cuando entro Hermione a la sala, traia una cara de felicidad que no podia disimularla

--Que ahi chicos? 

--Hermione queremos hablar contigo

--Y que estamos haciendo, dijo Hermione con burla

--Hablando , respondio Ron 

--Ven sientate

--Ahora que tienen

El primero en hablar fue Harry

--Lamentamos no haber estado contigo el dia que tus padres murieron, pero habiamos salido de viaje

--Si ya lo se Ron se fue con su hermano a suiza y TU te fuiste con ..........

--Así con tu novia Giny, verdad, las palabras de Hermione sonaron sarcasticas

Ron y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos que ella lo supiero

--Lo sabias pregunto Harry

Hermione ya enojada, dejo escapar todo el enojo que sentia contra sus amigos alsando la voz sin poder contener las lagrimas, pero con voz fuerte y rencorsa

PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, ERA TAN DIFICIL DECIERMELO, Y NO SIENTAN LO DE MIS PADRES, LA CUESTION ES QUE NO ESTUBIERON, NO ESCRIBIERON NO LES IMPORTE NADA 

Harry replico:

--No lo sabiamos

Esa respuesta ensendio mas el enojo de Hermione  
QUEDAMOS DE ESCRIBIRNOS EN CUANTO HABIAMOS LLEGADO, PARA VER SI LLEGAMOS BIEN CADA QUIEN A SUS CASAS PERO QUE HICIERON USTEDES SE FUERON, SIN PENSAR QUE TAL VEZ LOS NECESITABA, Y EN TODAS LAS VACACIONES NO ESCRIBIERON CUAL ES SU ESCUSA, MAS DE 60 DIAS SIN NOTICIAS DE USTEDES, VAYA QUE SABEN SER MIS AMIGOS, ERA POR EL PAPAEL, LA TINTA, LA HUBIERA PAGADO PERO NO   
NO PENSARON EN MI, NI POR UN SEGUNDO, MEJOR .......

Titubeo 

Mejor que pregunto Harry?

Nada sera mejor que vaya a dormir

Harry la sujeto por la mano

--NO, necesitamos aclarar todo, no queremos perder su amistad

Hermione agacho la cabeza y entre susurros les dijo

--No se preocupen han perdido mas que mi amistad

Harry la solto no podia creer lo que les habia dicho

Ella subio corriendo a su habitacion entre lagrias desconsuelo

Cuando subio vio a Giny

--Hermione que te pasa

--Nada dejame, no quiero que me hables

--Pero Hermione, que tienes por que no quieres hablarme

--Tu lo sabes, eras mi amiga no por que no me dijiste lo que ahi entre tu y Harry

Pero a mi Harry me dijo que ya lo sabias

--Pues ya vez que no

--Acaso estas celosa

--No, yo amo a ......

--Aquie Hermione 

--No te interesa, me duele que no me tubieras confianza ademas no tenia nada de malo que yo lo supiera

--Es que yo pense que a ti te gustaba Harry por eso no te lo dije

--No yo lo quiero como quiero a Ron, como los hermanos que nunca tuve y ahora he perdido todo a mis padres y a mis mejores amigos, solo me quedan los recuerdos

--Vamos Hermione los chicos estan tristes, no seas asi, no fue su culpa que no estuvieran contigo en los momentos mas dificiles,perdonalos

Le suplicaba Giny a Hermione, sus palabras

La hicieron reacciones y bajo a la sala Harry y Ron estaban ahi, con lo ojos llorosos

Bajo silenciosamente y se les acerco

--Harry Ron dijo con voz mas tranquila

--Me perdonan, yo los quiero mucho y los abrazo

--Ellos tambien la abrazaron, Harry sintio mariposas en el estomago y la beso fuertemente en la mejilla

Lo siento mucho es que estube tan necesitada de ustedes, y nadie estubo conmigo, nadie excepto

Hermione se quedo callada

--Quien? pregunto Ron

--Una amiga de mi madre una anciana que me dio este relicario que me habia dejado dias antes de que llegara, (por primera vez hermione mentia pero no mucho por que la ansia si habia estado con ella el dia del entierro)

--Bueno cuentenme a ustedes como les fue en las vacaciones

--Pues bien dijo Ron, vi muchos dragones que no conocia y me la pase de maravilla, y estube practicando varios hechizo por si el Malfoy se vuelve a meter con nosotros

A Hermione no le causo gracia el comentario de Ron y lo ignoro

--Y tu Harry como te fue con Giny

A Harry le parecia dificil decirle a Hermione de su relacion con Giny, el le tenia mucho aprecio a Hermione (pero no sabia que era realmente a ella a la que amaba pero le costaria mucho dolor y seria demasiado tarde cuando el lo supiera)  
Siguieron platicando por mas de dos horas hasta que el cansancio los tumbo y los tres se quedaro dormidos en la sala junto a la chimenea

Hermione despero y vio que eran las 12:00 de la noche y se dirigio hacia la biblioteca, para encontrarse con Malfoy

--Cuando entro el estaba escondido 

La tomo por la cintura dandole un gran susto y lo empujo 

--Tonto me has asustado muchisimo

--Si lo se, pero para eso estoy aqui, para que no sientas miedo de nada

--Solo de tu padre, respondio Hermione

Malfoy abrio tan grandes los ojos que no supo que decir

--Por que lo mencionas Hermione

--Como reaccionaria tu padre al saber que andas conmigo, por que el me odia igual que a harry

--No pienses en el, por ahora y estando en Hogwarts el no se va a enterar de lo nuestro, pero no hablemos de el regalame un beso

--Si mi amor te he extrañado muchisimo

Se fundieron en un grandioso beso y caricias, Malfoy no mensiono la noche de la entrega sus corazones se los repetia con mucha insistencia, y sus cuerpos se extremecian de la emocion  
Pasaron un gran rato, pero Hermione se despidio

--Me voy mi amor, no quiero que tengamos problemas 

--Si nos veremos mañana

--Mi amor te quiero comentar, la profesora Macgonagal, sabe lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros

--Se lo has dicho

--Si, necesitaba contarlo a alguin y mejor a ella y no a mis amigos, que por cierto tuve una pela con ellos pero no fue de importancia

No mi amor debemos tener cuidado, hasta que podamos dar a conocer nuestro amor 

--Esta bien pero nos podremos ver los fines de semana en el lago junto al sauce golpeador para poder pasear

--Si como tu digas ahora regresare antes de que nos vean, y bienvenido a Hogwart, te amo

Los dos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas

Al día siguiente todos se fueron al gran comedor, Hermione lucia radiante tenia una aurea que la iluminaba, casi nadie lo noto, solo Dumbledor y Potter

--Hermione te vez maravillosa dijo Harry, sin pensar ya que Giny lo oyo y miro con reselo a Hermione

--Gracias, contesto con una sonrisa que nunca les habia mostrado

--Si es verdad dijo Ron, te vez fantastica aunque traigas uniforme

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar Hermione dirigio una sonrisa picara a Malfoy, Harry se percato de ello pero no menciono nada el salia con Giny no podia imaginarse nada entre Hermione y Malfoy

Cuando empezo el desayuno aparecio una rosa blanca junto al plato de Hermione ella sonrio y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo

Malfoy habia ordenado a dobby que en el desayuno hiciera aparecer una rosa blanca junto al plato de Hermione

--Y eso preguntaron Ron y Harry?

--No lo se

--Entonces por que sonries, sabes quien te la ha dejado 

--Supongo que un admirador anonimo, respondio Hermione con una sonrisa picara, y ladeando un poco la cabeza con la vista hacia Malfoy de agradecimiento

--Quien es Hermione? no nos vas a decir dijo Harry (pero sintio por primera vez coraje)

--No lo se Harry solo aparecio

Pero a Draco tambien le aparecio una carta con una rosa dibujada y un gran TE AMO......, al parecer a Hermione se la habia ocurrido lo mismo que a Malfoy

Crabe y Goyle, le preguntaron que era

--Nada 

--Si de seguro es una carta de alguna enamorada

--No tal vez alguien quiere jugarme una broma, pero dirigio su mirada a Hermione y le sonrio esta no pudo evitar la risa

--De que te ries dijo Harry

--No, de nada dijo un poco ruborizada 

--Algo te traes Hermione y no nos quieres decir

--No Harry, solo estoy feliz despues de haber estado sola, me alegro de estar con mis mejores amigos en el colegio, ya que no tengo a nadie mas, es por eso que estoy tan contenta

Dumbledor se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se molesto un poco, se levanto del comedor y salio sin antes llamarlos

--Srita. Granger acompañeme a su oficina

Malfoy rio, por que la habian cachado, Dumbledor, volteo rapidamente y le dijo, usted acompañeme tambien Sr. Malfoy, le parece gracioso

--No señor respondio cabisbajo

A Harry y a Ron les dio mucha risa pero la disimularon, pero no por Hermione sino por lo de Malfoy asi que no tomaron ni vieron raro que los llamaran a los dos

Una vez en la oficina de Dumbledor, los dos apretaban los dientes para no soltarse a reir


	6. capitulo 6

Que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Pregunto Dumbledor

--Nada Profesor, respondi Malfoy

--Lo primero que le dije Srita Granger, que fueran discretos y lo primero que hacen es mandarse recaditos, sabe usted como reaccionaran sus compañeros al saber lo suyo con Malfoy

--Si señor

-Pues no lo parece, y usted Sr. Malfoy ha pensado en como reaccionaria su padre al saber lo que esta sucediendo

--No señor no lo habia pensado

Si quieren verse sean mas discretos, saben que tienen mi autorizacion y pueden salir los fienes de semana del colegio para verse pero no lo hagan dentro de el (Dumbledor sonrio picaramente les autorizaba verse pero no en el colegio y podian salir de el)

Al escuchar eso los dos se abrazaron y se besaron sin importarles que estubiera Dumbledor, este solo se aclaro la garganta

Ellos se separaron, sonrojados

--Gracias profesor dijo Malfoy

Esta bien no tienen de que, despues de todo son jovenes y entiendo yo tambien lo fui, ahora pueden marcharse

iban a salir juntos 

Primero usted, Srita. Granger

--De nuevo gracias profesor

Hermione no podia evitar sonreir, se dirigo al gran comedor y todos la miraron al entrar

--Que paso Hermione que te dijo Dumbledor? pregunto Ron

--Pues que no se me olvidara que tengo que estar en la biblioteca en la tarde, pero que tampoco puedo descuidar mis estudios

--Y a Malfoy que le dijero 

--No lo se, cuando yo sali el entro a la oficina  
Poco despues entro Malfoy, mirando a Hermione como enojado pero ella sabia que solo fingia

--Viste eso Harry, Malfoy casi asesina a Hermione con la mirada

--Ten cuidado Hermione, debieron de haberlo rependido, no sea que te vaya a hacer algo

--Si Harry no te preocupes, sabes que me se defender, no creo que intente nada en contra mia y si lo hace, lo lamentara (ella sabia que el nunca le haria daño)  
Una vez en la clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas, Ron molestaba a Malfoy arrojandole, bolitas de papel, pero Macgonagal lo descubrio y lo castigo

Hermione se despidio de Harry con su respectivo beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Harry se estremeciera, esta vez en lugar de tomarla de hombro como siempre lo hacia poso su mano en su cintura

Hermione le dio una mirada extrañada

--Nos vemos en la comida, estare en la biblioteca, tengo deberes, no vas a buscar a Giny

--No hoy no la vere, tiene mucha tarea, te acompaño hasta la biblioteca

Harry queria decirle lo que esta sintiendo cuando ella le hizo una pregunta que lo paro en seco. 

--Oye Harry quieres mucho a Giny  
--Nos vemos en la comida, estare en la biblioteca, tengo deberes, no vas a buscar a Giny

--No hoy no la vere, tiene mucha tarea, te acompaño hasta la biblioteca

Harry queria decirle lo que esta sintiendo cuando ella le hizo una pregunta que lo paro en seco. 

--Oye Harry quieres mucho a Giny

--No lo se Hermione, creo que si

--Crees?, y si no estas seguro por que estas con ella, esta super enamora de ti, y si tu no la amas ella sufriria mucho y tal vez eso afecte tu relacion con Ron

--No te preocupes, la quiero mucho

--Que bueno no me gustaria que le hicieras daño

--Bien llegamos hasta la tarde te veo en el gran comedor adios

--Despidete no, le dijo Harry 

Hermione se hacerco a darle su beso y nuevamente le tomo la cintura, esto ya no le estaba gustango a Hermione

Cuando Harry se marchaba, vio venir a Malfoy rumbo a la biblioteca,pero era raro venia solo no traia a sus guaruras, estos a su vez se empujaron con el hombro por el pasillo

--Cuidado potter fijate por donde caminas

Harry lo ignoro pero penso que el iria a molestar a Hermionea a la biblioteca y descidio esperar cerca de la puerta  
--Nos vemos en la comida, estare en la biblioteca, tengo deberes, no vas a buscar a Giny

--No hoy no la vere, tiene mucha tarea, te acompaño hasta la biblioteca

Harry queria decirle lo que esta sintiendo cuando ella le hizo una pregunta que lo paro en seco.

--Oye Harry quieres mucho a Giny

--No lo se Hermione, creo que si

--Crees?, y si no estas seguro por que estas con ella, esta super enamora de ti, y si tu no la amas ella sufriria mucho y tal vez eso afecte tu relacion con Ron

--No te preocupes, la quiero mucho

--Que bueno no me gustaria que le hicieras daño

--Bien llegamos hasta la tarde te veo en el gran comedor adios

--Despidete no, le dijo Harry 

Hermione se hacerco a darle su beso y nuevamente le tomo la cintura, esto ya no le estaba gustango a Hermione

Cuando Harry se marchaba, vio venir a Malfoy rumbo a la biblioteca,pero era raro venia solo no traia a sus guaruras, estos a su vez se empujaron con el hombro por el pasillo

--Cuidado potter fijate por donde caminas

Harry lo ignoro pero penso que el iria a molestar a Hermionea a la biblioteca y descidio esperar cerca de la puerta  
--No lo se Hermione, creo que si

--Crees?, y si no estas seguro por que estas con ella, esta super enamora de ti, y si tu no la amas ella sufriria mucho y tal vez eso afecte tu relacion con Ron

--No te preocupes, la quiero mucho

--Que bueno no me gustaria que le hicieras daño

--Bien llegamos hasta la tarde te veo en el gran comedor adios

--Despidete no, le dijo Harry

Hermione se hacerco a darle su beso y nuevamente le tomo la cintura, esto ya no le estaba gustango a Hermione

Cuando Harry se marchaba, vio venir a Malfoy rumbo a la biblioteca,pero era raro venia solo no traia a sus guaruras, estos a su vez se empujaron con el hombro por el pasillo

--Cuidado potter fijate por donde caminas

Harry lo ignoro pero penso que el iria a molestar a Hermionea a la biblioteca y descidio esperar cerca de la puerta  
Cuando Malfoy entro le dio una nota a Hermione,pero esta se fue a un estante y saco un libro y se lo entrego arrebatandoselo de la mano

y salio sin decir ni una palabra, en la puerta vio que estaba potter y se alejo, Harry entro a ver a Hermione, pero esta estaba muy entretenia leyendo el papel que Draco le habia dejado y estaba sonriendo

--Hermione dijo Harry, esta se espanto y tiro la tarjeta

--Harry que haces aqui

Harry recogio la tarjeta e hiba a leerla y Hermione se la arrebato

El la miro con extrañesa

--Que paso Harry, no te hibas ya

--Si pero como vi entrar a Malfoy, pense que vendria a molestarte

--No, no me ha dicho, nada solo vino por un libro que necesitaba

--Y la tarjeta que dice, es de tu enamorado-

Hermione respondio algo nerviosa pero segura de si misma

--No, son papeles de la biblioteca de como se deben de archivar, los modulos

--Esta bien te creo, respondio Harry

--Bueno Hermione me voy, te dejo con tu deberes, la volvio a besar y a tomarla de la cintura

--Hoy nos hemos despedido mucho, no se te vaya a ser costumbre le dijo Hermione a Harry

--Si verdad respondio Harry, mejor me voy nos vemos en la tarde en la sala comun  
Hola mi amor te escribo para decirte que como ya nos han autorizado las salidas de colegio, te veo el proximo sabado, enviare un coche por ti, te estara esperando en la puerta el te llevara a donde nos veremos.

No te preocupes este no tiene el escudo de mi familia le dije a dobby que lo quietara, y si siguen apareciendo flores en tu pupitre, es todo lo que te extraño.

te amo

Siempre tuyo Draco Malfoy  
Hermione presiono la tarjeta contra su pecho, pero una persona la interrumpio

--Hermione que te pasa

--Nada Giny

--Es de tu admirador, no me vas a decir quien es

--No, ademas no lo conoces

--Pero es de aqui de Hogwarts

--No, no es de aqui

--Pero debe de ser un mago, si no como llegan las cartas

--No tampoco es un mago, es un muggle

--Pero entonces como hace llegar las cartas

--No quiero que le digas a nadie, lo que te voy a contar

--Lo juro puedes confiar en mi

--Bueno se llama David y es un vecino de donde vivo y le enseñe a aparecer flores y como enviar correo, bueno con las lechuzas, pero no lo menciones a nadie

--Y es guapo

--Es hermoso respondi Hermione con una cara de enamorada que no podia con ella 

--Te trae de un ala

--Mas que eso Giny, mas que eso 

Giny esta sorprendida por la respuesta de Hermione y queria contarsela todo el mundo pero lo habia prometido y no podia revelar el supuesto amorio de Hermione

Ahora ve a tu lugar, no debes estar mucho tiempo aqui, si no, nos van a regañar a las dos

--Pero al rato en el comedor me vas a platicar como lo conociste

--No, yo no te he preguntado como es que empesaste andar con Harry

--Andale Hermione, por favor cuentame de el, si, no seas mala

--Esta bien en el comedor te voy a dar una pequeña reseña, esta bien

Cuando termino su turno Hermione se dirigo al gran comedor, pero que haria le diria la verdad a Giny, o le mentiria de como empezo a andar con Malfoy 

--sera mejor decirle como pasaron las cosas solo cambiare, el nombre del chico

Una vez que llego al gran comedor dio una pequeña mirada a Malfoy, como aceptando la propuesta que este le habia hecho

Se dirigio a la mesa de Griffindor, y se sento junto a Harry, Giny llego rapidamente, y Ron estaba frente a ellas 

--Ahora si Hermione no te me escapas, vas a contarme como conociste a Davyd

--Quien es David? pregunto Harry con enojo

--Su enamorado, respondio Giny con mucha emocion, harry se enojo muchisimo al escuchar la respuesta.

--Bien pues comenso el dia que llegue de Howgarts, y me encontre con lo de mis padres, el vive muy cerca de donde yo vivo, se hacerco a mi para ofrecerme su ayuda y si necesitaba algo

--Hermione comenzo a platicar todo lo que habia pasado con Malfoy, pero nunca lo mensiono, solo al supuesto David, Harry escuchaba todo esto muy molesto, no se imagina que su mejor amiga hubiera hecho todo esto en las vacaciones.

Por otro lado Malfoy veia como Hermione, hablaba con una gran sonrisa de emocion, se preguntaba de que hablaria que tenia tan emocionada a Giny, y tan molesto a potter

Despues le preguntaria, la miraba que hermosa se veia riendo, la veia tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que potter alcanzo a mirar, como veia a Hermione

En ese momento, aparecio nuevamente una flor pero esta vez con una tarjeta

Hermione leyo nerviosa, por que potter leia junto con ella, no sabia si venia firmada

Hola mi amor, te he extrañado, espero vernos pronto, ojala te guste la sorpresa que encontraras en tu habitacion 

Te amo......siempre tuyo D.M.

Hermione dio un gran suspiro al no ver el nombre de Malfoy en la tarjeta

Harry pregunto

--No es un muggle tu enamorado, como es que hace aparecer las cosas

--No lo se Harry, deberias de estar contento de que encontre un chico, que me ama, y piensa en mi, en cambio tu.... se quedo callada ante el asombro de Giny

--En cambio yo que Hermione

--Tu no estubiste conmigo en un momento dificil, y si no lo estubiste deja que otro este conmigo, ademas tu estas con Giny, no se por que te molesta tanto

--Ademas me voy, quiero ver lo que ahi en mi habitacion

Hermione se levanto y salio casi corriendo y se dirigio a su habitacion

Junto a su taburete, encontro un ramo de flores y un paquete con una noto, abrio el paquete y habia una foto de sus padres en un marco de plata fina y la carta decia

Habre por la parte de atras del retrato, te sorprenderas lo que esta ahi

lo habrio y encontro una fotografia de ella y de Draco, vestidos con la ropa que llevaron el ultimo dia de la opera, cuando se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro...........

La fotografia traia una dedicatoria en la parte de atraz.

--Para que recuerdes la maravillosa noche, que pasamos juntos, eres la luz que alumbra mi vida TE AMO, por siempre y para siempre tuyo

DRACO MALFOY........


End file.
